1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic measurement system, an automatic measurement method, and a recording medium, and more particularly to an automatic measurement system for plant features, an automatic measurement method for plant features, and a recording medium thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as green environmental protection is strongly advocated, more and more people begin to plant flowers and trees, so as to make the living environment more favorable. For personnel in the field of floriculture, if intending to cultivate the planted plant, the personnel need to periodically track and record some appearance features of the plant during the growth process after seeding, for example, a leaf amount, a leaf length, a width, or a leaf area of the plant, such that the personnel can know whether growth conditions provided by the planting environment is suitable for the plant, or the personnel can use the features for other research purposes.
However, currently, the personnel usually records the plant features by using a ruler, naked eyes, personal experience or other conventional methods, that is to say, the plant features are mostly manually measured and recorded. Therefore, in the modern times with advanced technologies, there is still a space for improvement of the method in which the data of the plant features is not automatically recorded.